Angel Hearts
by ClearBlueSadSky
Summary: Hinata entre dans un nouveau monde fait de froid et de glace... Où est-elle? Pourquoi? De plus, quelqu'un semble l'attendre... Un OS avec un semi univers-alternatif, de la tristesse, de l'amour, des choses étranges... Venez lire, si ça vous tente! :)


**Salut à ceux qui ont eu l'audace de lire cette histoire! ;) Bien sûr, aucun personnage de Naruto n'est à moi, mais mon OC sans nom m'appartient :p Bon, on se revoit plus en bas !**

Le froid ne me dérange pas. Tant que j'entends le bruit de la neige crisser à chacun de mes pas, tant que je sens la douce caresse du vent glacial contre mes joues, et que les frissons que cette étreinte d'hiver me procure réchauffent un peu mes membres engourdis. Lorsque je balance la tête en arrière pour accueillir sur mon visage les gouttes de pluie transformées en neige, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un cadeau un cadeau que le ciel, dans sa pureté, me donne, symbole que la vie est faite de petits bonheurs imperceptibles. Alors que je marche dans les rues enneigées de la ville désertée par des habitants inconscients du spectacle que la nature leur offre, je ne pense pas. Mon esprit, d'habitude si tourmenté par de petites choses futiles, cesse de fonctionner. Et c'est tant mieux… Je souffle, laissant échapper de ma bouche la vapeur due aux basses températures. Pour une raison quelconque, le fait de pouvoir voir mon souffle m'a toujours intriguée, une bizarrerie à rajouter sur la longue liste déjà existante de mes extravagances. Une mèche de mes longs cheveux violets qui sont d'habitude lisses attire soudain mon attention : elle est couverte de flocons de neige de diverses tailles, conférant à ma chevelure des aspects surréalistes qui me plaisaient assez. Je décidai alors d'enlever l'épais bonnet qui recouvrait ma tête dans l'espoir que l'effet enneigé de mes cheveux s'intensifie. Je le rangeai dans la large poche de mon gros manteau encombrant, en profitant pour y laisser mes mains. A cet instant, il doit être à peu près trois heures de l'après-midi. Enfin… Je ne sais même pas. Cela fait tellement de temps que je marche… Ou bien seulement quelques minutes ? Mes jambes bougent automatiquement, doucement, alors que le reste de mon corps est paralysé. Seul mon cœur semble mener une course effrénée, se battant pour la vie. Mes yeux, qui doivent être devenus vitreux par une fatigue apparue récemment, scannent les alentours. Je suis arrivée à l'orée d'un bois dont les arbres aux branches dénudées trouvent le repos sous la haute couche de neige qui tapisse le sol. La brise siffle entre les hautes cimes, et cette mélodie m'incite grandement à pénétrer dans le bois. Un bois dont je ne garde aucun souvenir. Pourtant, une force émanant des arbres m'attire…

Cela doit faire plusieurs heures maintenant que j'erre dans cette forêt sans fin. Tout se ressemble, rien ne m'est familier. Un air, comme une berceuse, fait trembler les plus hautes branches. La neige tombe encore. Combien de plumes d'ange vont encore tomber avant la tombée de la nuit ? La nuit… C'est comme si elle arrivait déjà. Des hombres se dessinent ça et là, tâches sombres sur la blancheur éclatante des premières neiges de… Quel mois sommes nous, déjà … ? Mon esprit jusqu'à lors vide se remplit soudain d'une foule de questions qui ne font que me rendre de plus en plus confuse. Mes jambes ne veulent toujours pas s'arrêter de s'enfoncer dans l'inconnu, même si mon cerveau leur ordonne de le faire. Mes yeux sont lourds et se ferment lentement. Je ne sens plus mes membres mon nez, mes orteils… Seuls mes doigts, restés dans mes poches, n'ont pas perdu de leur vigueur, ce qui est étrange. Ma gorge est sèche… Je n'arrive pas à produire le moindre son ! Des envies simultanées de m'écrouler de fatigue, de me débattre d'une situation me paraissant tout d'un coup anormale et de continuer ma route m'assaillent en même temps. Je crie de toutes mes forces. Un faible son émane de ma bouche. La neige crisse encore, encore et encore sous mes pas… Je n'en peux plus. Des larmes de détresse coulent de mes yeux embués et rougis par le froid, et roulent lamentablement sur mes jouent glacées, creusant sur celles-ci de profonds sillons. J'essaie de les fermer pour me reposer un tant soit peu, mais cette action pourtant si simple, me semble effroyablement difficile.

Soudain, mes oreilles captent dans le lointain une mélodie, produite sans doute par un piano. Mon corps, de lui-même se déplace vers ces sons semblant être créés par les anges les plus purs. La présence d'un piano en plein milieu d'une forêt ne suscita pas en moi une grande inquiétude. Même si une voix intérieure hurlait de toutes ses forces que je devais m'éloigner, je n'avais plus le contrôle. De rien. Un automate. En effet, un piano à queue d'une beauté et d'une blancheur à couper le souffle (où alors n'était-ce que la neige qui lui procurait cette couleur ?) trônait au milieu des tristes arbres, dans une sorte de petite clairière intime. Assis sur un tabouret de la même couleur, se tenait une créature irréelle. Un homme ou jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux d'ivoire lumineux était penché sur les touches de l'instrument. Les mèches de ses cheveux retombant jusqu'au sol se mêlaient à la neige s'y trouvant déjà. De son dos dépassaient deux ailes immenses d'une couleur presque translucide et à l'aspect duveteux. Je crus y distinguer des plumes. De longues mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage, mais je pouvais voir ses mains. Fines et délicates, elles touchaient le clavier avec une infinie douceur, les caressant presque. Je ne pus que m'approcher davantage au son de l'air qu'il produisait. Comme une berceuse innocente et infiniment nostalgique, les accords s'enchaînaient inlassablement mais sans hâte et, à plusieurs reprises, je crus que l'ange chantait, sa voix sifflante camouflée par le vent. Je restai au même endroit, immobile, durant un temps indéfini quand, soudain, la personne tourna la tête vers moi. C'est là que je découvris pour la première fois son visage. Au centre de celui-ci ressortaient deux yeux d'un rouge éclatant entourés par de longs cils blancs, couleur qui contrastait avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Ses traits étaient incroyablement fins, comme taillés dans le vent. Celui-ci, au même moment, fit trembler les ailes de l'ange, dont se détachèrent de nombreuses petites plumes qui virevoltèrent dans l'air pour s'y disperser et retomber quelque part. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire d'une tristesse déchirante tandis que ses yeux sang se voilaient. La musique s'arrêta. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, l'ange de l'hiver m'invita à m'assoir près de lui. Nous entamâmes alors une mélodie lente et douloureuse ensemble. Un reflet dans le piano lustré captiva mon attention.

A côté de l'homme se tenait une femme aux cheveux blancs tels la lune, ondulant derrière son dos en vagues douces. Sa peau n'avait presque pas de couleur. De son visage inexpressif, deux orbes d'un rouge rosé me fixaient, sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe dans ce regard. Derrière elle se dressaient des ailes semblables à celles de son compagnon. Je réalisai soudain. C'était mon reflet que j'étais entrain d'admirer. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, l'ange à mes côtés esquissa un autre de ces sourires à faire trembler l'âme. Alors, nous nous miment à jouer. Nous jouâmes, au milieu de cette forêt déserte, jusqu'à ce que nos mains endolories ne puissent plus le supporter. A ce moment là, la pure créature prit ma main dans la sienne. Sa paume était glaciale… Nous fîmes le tour du piano. La queue de l'instrument reflétait une image qui me fit comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement. Des gens, dans la ville que j'avais quittée quelques heures (ou jours, ou mois… ?) plus tôt, s'affairaient, pleins de vie et de couleurs, autour de la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Je pouvais entendre leurs rires et leurs voix résonner au plus profond de moi… Je levai la tête mais ne rencontrai rien d'autre qu'une immensité grisâtre au dessus de moi. Perplexe, je regardai mon nouveau compagnon.

« Le miroir des âmes. En bas. »

Il ne parlait pas. Néanmoins, la brise me rapporta ses paroles. Etrangement, je me sentais bien dans cet endroit, à ma place, sentiment que je n'avais que très peu ressenti auparavant…

Ma main toujours dans la sienne, il m'entraîna à regarder en bas. Les mêmes images animées que sur le piano se profilaient devant mes yeux. Des Hommes, ma ville, la vie. Autour de nous, la forêt avait disparue. Nous étions entourés de gris. Je me rendis compte que la neige ou je pensais marcher était en fait des nuages. Après avoir jeté un regard derrière mon épaule, je constatai que le piano flottait, lui aussi, dans les nuages. Tout cela me paraissait encore confus, mais je commençais à comprendre.

Nos doigts entrelacés, il m'attira vers l'extrémité d'un nuage, et nous sautâmes. Comme je le pensais, je ne tombai pas, mais fus stabilisée par les deux énormes ailes qui émergeaient du bas de mes épaules. Je me suis toujours demandé quelle sensation le fait de voler pouvait procurer, avec le secret espoir de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve un jour. Paradoxalement, je me sentais libre. Plus libre que lorsque je faisais encore partie du monde des vivants. Nos ailes en battant, semaient en bas de nous leurs minuscules plumes gelées. Nous tournoyâmes ainsi dans les cieux, sans se fatiguer, jusqu'à ce que la couleur du ciel passe à un bleu froid. Sur le nuage où nous nous arrêtâmes nous attendait, impassible, le piano à queue.

« Il est partout, m'informa mon ami, ou plutôt, la voix sifflante de la brise du soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-En jouer apporte la paix dans le cœur des Hommes qui veulent bien écouter.

-Ecouter quoi ? Demandai-je

-Le chant des anges. Notre chant. »

Il s'installa à nouveau sur le tabouret de piano, sa position copiant celle qu'il avait lorsque je l'ai rencontré. La mélodie monta lentement, et je me mis à chanter.

Ce monde de glace et de tristesse m'apparut beaucoup plus chaleureux que le monde que j'avais quitté, et je m'y sentis bien mieux. J'avais trouvé la sérénité, la paix dans mon propre cœur, je ne me sentais plus seule. La gaieté, pour moi, n'avait jamais été synonyme de bonheur… J'appris bien vite que nous n'étions pas que deux à avoir rejoint le peuple des Nuages, mais que plusieurs de nos semblables y vivaient également, et virevoltaient dans le ciel en quête d'un cœur à charmer.

Un soir, bien après cela, lui et moi étions assis sur un petit nuage, les jambes pendant dans le ciel en dessous de nous. Les lumières des maisons s'étaient éteintes, et seules quelques personnes erraient dans les rues. Je crus me revoir en elles. Mes pensées nostalgiques furent stoppées par lui (personne n'avait de noms pour s'appeler, ici-haut), qui murmura :

« Chantons ensemble, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent et que la lumière fasse briller les âmes des Hommes de nouveau, au petit matin.

-Chantons-leur notre chanson d'amour, jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes ne soient plus si tristes et froides … Pour toujours. »

Alors que nos voix s'alliaient dans la nuit, symphonie simple et sincère, qu'aucune noirceur ne venait entacher, le vent sifflait à travers les arbres et l'herbe, un loup hurlait à la lune, une mère berçait son bébé, la rivière continuait de déverser son eau dans la mer, les étoiles continuaient de briller… Un ange pleurait un jeune homme aux yeux d'azur regardait la lune, les yeux de son ancienne amie lui revenant en mémoire grâce à elle. Ses cheveux lumineux emportés par le vent fouettant son visage encore enfantin et sa bouche tordue en un léger sourire laissaient apparaître la pureté de son cœur.

Mes yeux se fixèrent quelques secondes vers cette personne. Une partie de moi criait que je l'avais déjà rencontré quelque part et, pour une raison mystérieuse, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement à sa vue. Comme ça, il me fit penser à un soleil éclatant et chaud, et mon cœur devenu de glace perdit un peu de sa dureté. Quelques secondes. L'Ange à mes côtés me sourit, doucement.

Ces deux êtres sont chauds à leur propre manière… Ma Lune et mon Soleil. _Et moi je suis…_

« Hinata…, soupira-t-il en refermant la fenêtre de sa chambre,

_Noyée…_

« Mon Ange…, dit le vent,

_Dans leur amour et leur lumière…_

« Je t'aime. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris._ Naruto… Je me souviens t'avoir aimé, maintenant. _

Et mon cœur d'Ange aussi.

_Attendez-moi._

« Toujours. »

**Alors...Verdict? :)**


End file.
